Bethan, Emmett, Daphne
by insertEPICusernamehere
Summary: When Daphne gets shocking news, her relationship takes an unexpected turn. She is pregnant and Emmett you could say isn't happy. HE'S ECSTATIC


JUST SO YOU KNOW- This is set 3 years in the future. Angelo is with Regina and they are in Italy together. Toby is a celebrity. Bay has a new boyfriend called Russell.

"Let's go!' Daphne says to Emmett as they walk out the door and go in the car. Before the start driving Daphne asks  
"How many more days are you going to be camp counselor?"  
"That depends, how many more days until you stop teaching preschool art?"  
"One Month, then I start cooking school."  
"Okay. I'm counseling the camp for another week"  
Emmett starts up the car and they go. Emmett is counseling deaf camp for the whole summer. He may be older but he has just gotten even more gorgeous. Daphne looks the same other than the tattoo she got on her back. When they arrive at the art school, Emmett gives Daphne a passionate kiss, Daphne had lost feeling of everything around her and then a car horn honks. Emmett is still kissing Daphne but she can hear the faint noise of the car.  
Emmett asks "Did I do something?"  
"No you were fine, I have to go."  
"I love You"  
'Love you too, bye"  
The day slipped pass Emmett and Daphne and they got home and had a beautiful wine and lobster dinner prepared by none other than Daphne.  
"They better accept you into that cooking school" Emmett says  
"I don't really know, I mean this isn't my best."  
"Are you kidding when have you made better?"  
"Quite a while ago actually." Daphne sighs "I've lost my skills"  
"Don't put yourself down like that, you're perfect" Daphne smiles and Emmett pulls out a copy of their 3rd successful horror film that one third place in the American Horror Film Society  
Emmett smiles and says  
"Now what do you say we watch this, maybe have some strawberry margaritas?"  
Daphne laughs and says 'When did you get so romantic?"  
"Haven't I always been?"  
"I don't know if your frozen spaghetti dinner and watching re-runs of Full House on Valentine's Day is romantic…"  
They laugh together and kiss  
"What if we invite Bay and her boyfriend over?" Suggests Daphne  
"Whatever but I kind of wanted tonight to be ours..."  
"Okay" :D  
Daphne walks to the kitchen and pulls out some lemons and strawberries. Emmett starts to make popcorn and they start having a great time. They forgot about the movie, they had the strawberry margaritas and popcorn while talking. Daphne starts  
"So, I've been coming over to your house a lot now.. and I wanted to… to.."  
"What is it Daphne?, you know you can tell me everything."  
"I hope this isn't too much to ask but, do you want to live together?"  
"There is nothing I'd rather do."  
Emmett hugs Daphne and they start making out. Their kisses were better than regular kisses. Their kisses really were from the heart you could tell. They slowly swayed into Emmett's room and Daphne switches off the lights  
_ZIP!  
_NEXT MORNING  
Daphne gets up and helps herself out of bed. She goes to the bathroom and brushes her hair in the mirror to realize that all she is wearing are Emmett's boxers! She tries to remember what happened last night but her mind remembers eating lobster. Emmett is now awake and starts to think about what he had done last night, same deal, eating lobster. Emmett greets Daphne  
"Do you know what we did last night?"  
"Not a clue"  
"Whatever it can't be that bad"  
"let's get dressed, I want to go to that bagel place down the street"  
" Yeah, let's do that"  
Daphne throws on a cute pink blouse with black jeans. She gently puts on the necklace Emmett gave her on her 10th birthday. Gold and pink, not a single scratch on this heart.  
Emmett smiles at the necklace and says "I remember this"  
"10th birthday" They sign in unison. They throw on their jackets and head out. Emmett grabs Daphne's hand as they walk down to the bagel place.  
"What can I get you two lovebirds?" Asks Robbie, he knew sign language and was always there on Saturday mornings whenever they came.  
"One sausage and egg bagel sandwich and one breakfast pizza bagel."  
"Okay" Robbie said and in about 2 minutes he comes out with exactly what they ordered.  
"Thanks Robbie"  
"That will be…. Let me think about this. On the house! Almost a year anniversary"  
"Thanks Robbie, but really we'll pay."  
"No guys, on the house you helped me get this job remember?"  
Emmett cut in "Okay, but just this once, we don't want you going broke or anything"  
Robbie agreed to that and Daphne and Emmett went to the park by the bagel place. They sat on a bench and ate.  
"It's kind of nice to get away from it all sometimes you know?"  
Daphne nods and Emmett puts his arm around her. Daphne kisses Emmett on the cheek and she gets comfortable as they just sit there in silence eating their breakfast in the empty park.  
They walked home and watched some pretty funny movies until around midnight.  
Emmett shakes Daphne and she slowly opens her eyes. She feels cold, she looks down, once again, naked.  
Daphne kisses Emmett and she puts on some clothes.  
"Hey Emmett today we need to get the rest of my clothes from the apartment, I think I've left some there."

"Okay"  
Daphne starts to feel a pain in her stomach she runs to the bathroom and throws up.  
Emmett walks in  
"Daphne, are you okay?"  
"Fine, just a little sick I guess"  
"Do you want some water?"  
"Thanks but I can get it myself"  
Daphne was lucky to have someone who cared about her so much. Always attending to her before himself. Daphne walks in to the kitchen and gets a glass of orange juice.  
Much better ,she thinks to herself  
Emmett and Daphne get two boxes of clothes and leave  
"Now we have our life together" Emmett says. They drop Daphne's clothes at their apartment and walking to Wal-Mart. Emmett loved the area because everything was in walking distance. Daphne picks up some lotion plus some chocolate and Emmett picks up some books. He loves to read so he picked up 3 thick books. They held hands and paid and left the store. When they got home, Daphne had that sick feeling again and threw up in the bathroom. Emmett asks  
"Are you sure you're okay? I saw the light on the bathroom yesterday really late, were you throwing up?" Daphne nodded shamefully and heads down to Walgreens and Emmett starts to read on of his books. Daphne picks up a pregnancy test, pays for it, and tries it out. Division sign? What?  
She picks up another test. +, must be defective. She tries another brand +. A woman about her age asks, "dude how many tests are you gonna pick up?" "I'm just not sure, okay?" "You know a good way to tell Is if you are buying a lot of chocolate or something. Anything sweet" She had bought some chocolate earlier, but what was one chocolate bar going to do? Determine her life? Daphne storms out and goes back to her apartment. Emmett calls but Daphne doesn't answer. A lot of thoughts went through Daphne's head. "What if he leaves me?" "What if he gets pissed off?" "What should I do?!" Emmett and Daphne didn't talk for 2 days hen Emmett finally asked "What's going on? Did I do something?"  
"No, Emmett I've been afraid to tell you this but-"  
"But what?"  
"I'm pregnant"  
Emmett goes down to Daphne's belly and wraps his arms around it.  
"You're not mad?"  
"Why would I be? This is our baby, our life together, everything about us put into one person a beautiful little person."  
"Oh, Emmett" Daphne hugs Emmett and they rest for the long 9 months ahead of them.  
A few months pass and Daphne is 6 months! From what they know, a little girl is ready to come into the world. Emmett comes behind Daphne and hugs her and his daughter.  
"How is that bagel place sounding?"  
"Anywhere with you, sounds perfect Emmett."  
"Let's go then"  
Robbie greets them and hugs Daphne.  
"How is the baby?"  
"Perfect" Daphne says  
"Couldn't be happier" Emmett adds  
"Well that's great guys. So what do you guys want today?"  
Daphne sighs "Only Emmett is buying today, I feel sick"  
"Okay, what do you want Emmett?"  
"A plain bagel."  
"Okay, Daphne you sure? One bagel can do wonders." Robbie smiles Daphne strains a smile back. She really loved Robbie but his jokes sucked.  
"I'm fine, thanks anyway"  
_Daphne has had to put off cooking school for a little while longer. She doesn't want to give birth in the middle of class. Her parents were disappointed at first, because she was so young and it would just kind of be awkward. To be the only pregnant girl surrounded by gourmet EVERYTHING. She knew she couldn't handle it._  
Emmett shook Daphne for the umpteenth time.  
"I'm Sorry" Daphne began "I was thinking about the baby and what we should do when she comes, I was thinking about names too." She lied  
"Okay." Emmett kissed Daphne on the cheek and said "What names do you have in mind?"  
Daphne thought for a quick second "I've always wanted to be called M-a-r-i-s-o-l, what do you have in mind for her?"  
Emmett sighed and said "I don't know about M-a-r-i-s-o-l" He signed "But I always have loved the name B-e-t-h-a-n."  
Daphne's eyes lit "B-e-t-h-a-n." signed "How beautiful" Daphne kissed Emmett for probably the 10928th time in her life.


End file.
